


Missing You Cuts Like a Knife

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Hunk, Awkwardness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Shit disturber Pidge, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Keith has a mission. He is more than prepared for it, and ready to face his fears.After all, if Lance can do this, how hard can it really be?





	Missing You Cuts Like a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry about this :)

The room was dark aside from the sickly blue glow of the multiple screens that Keith had opened in front of him, floating eerily like ghosts in the dark.

 

Keith wasn't exactly sure  _ when  _ his lights had dimmed to nighttime mode, but his eyes felt strained enough that it had to have been a while ago.

 

With a displeased murmur Keith sent his twenty screens of research wooshing away with a flick of his hand, and commanded the lights back on.

 

He sighed out his nose, glaring hard at the in-ear communicator Pidge had made for private paladin use (mostly for gossip or goofing around), lying innocuously in front of him on his bed. As though _ it _ was the source of all of his problems, when really this whole thing was his own fault. 

 

This kind of thing… dealing with people, it had never really been his strong suit. 

 

He didn’t feel prepared enough for the call he was about to make. 

 

Logically he knew he’d studied enough, but there was a difference between studying and, well, actually doing it. Normally he wouldn’t have even bothered with all the research, preferring to just learn through experience. But this time had to be different.

 

Before he could change his mind, he snatched up the comm and shoved it (just a bit too roughly) into his ear, and opened a private channel.

 

“Lance?” 

 

“Hey, Keith buddy! Everything okay?” Lance sounded happy enough, if not a little bit tired. And possibly worried. 

 

Keith blinked at the ticker on his wall. Oh. Huh. He wasn’t quite sure how that many vargas had passed while he was researching, but it was the space equivalent to the middle of the night now. No wonder his eyes hurt and Lance sounded so tired. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to see how you’re doing,” he said, wiping his sweating palms on his boxers. “Were you asleep?”

 

He could hear the fond smile in Lance’s voice as he answered. “Nah, I'm just getting comfortable. Shiro had us out helping with construction from morning until just a little while ago. I'd swear he was trying to work us to death if he didn't keep doing those dadly checkups, you know? Like ‘Lance make sure you take a break. Pidge, drink water. Lance stop being so gorgeous and distracting. Both of you get some sleep tonight.’ Blah blah blah. You know. The usual.’” 

 

“He might be lulling you into a false sense of security,” Keith replied, trying not to let Lance hear the touch of affection in his voice. “I wouldn’t trust him.”

 

The other man bleated out a surprised laugh, complete with snort. It was far more endearing than it should have been. 

 

“Dude, you always sound so serious,” he laughs. Keith can hear him shifting, the soft susurrus of what must be a blanket being pulled up over long lean legs. 

 

Keith makes a quiet sound of agreement, and listens to the sound of Lance breathing for a moment. Just taking it in. 

 

He counts his blessings like the way he counts the gifts Lance has given him over the years while he lays in bed, too exhausted to move, but sleepless nonetheless. They live on his desk for just that purpose. 

 

Every breath Lance takes while he’s away from him is one closer to bringing him back where Keith can keep his stupid ass safe. 

 

“I’m in bed too,” he says after a few ticks, unaware of the way his voice had dipped low until he hears Lance suck in a breath at the sound.

 

“Oh?” he asks, voice teasing and maybe just a tiny bit hopeful. “And what exactly are you doing in bed?” 

 

Most days Keith brushes over this moment, always finding that particular tone to leave him suddenly far too aware of himself. Lance never minds too much, always happy to flirt harmlessly and then move on, but today is going to be different.

 

Keith takes a deep breath. He can do this. It will make Lance happy. And it’s not like he can pretend that the thought doesn’t excite him too. 

 

“Laying here thinking about you,” he answers honestly. “And how I want to try something.”

 

“Yeah?” Lance asks. He sounds intrigued and already just the tiniest bit breathless. So he’s probably caught on. That makes this a little bit easier. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith replies, already feeling the urge to flee before he says something stupid. Maybe he  _ should _ just run. He could be in Red in less than a dobash and maybe fling himself into an asteroid field shortly thereafter. 

 

It would probably be less painful than trying to start this.

 

He blames this whole situation on Pidge and Hunk. 

 

It had all started with a call from Pidge.

 

He can still remember her face on the screen, her mouth set in a tight line as she ignored Hunk’s jovial greeting in favour of glaring directly at Keith.

 

“I'm going to kill your boyfriend,” she'd said flatly. 

 

Keith had sighed, half expecting it. He shrugged at the same time that Hunk said “Oh no. What did Lance do this time?” in that not-quite- exasperated, but resignedly fond tone that seemed to be reserved specifically for Lance. 

 

“He won’t give me a second of peace. It’s like any bit of calm he had is gone, and he’s being all  _ clingy _ ,” she whined. “I’m hiding in a space bathroom right now to escape, and the only reason he didn’t follow me in here to pester me is because I threatened to kill his communicator.”

 

Hunk had hummed sympathetically. “You just need to tire him out,” he’d said, making Keith smile wryly. That did tend to help when Lance was acting like the team puppy. 

 

“Nope. That's Keith's job,” Pidge huffed, turning her eyes back towards him. 

 

“I'm not even there!” he frowned. How was he supposed to do anything about it? Even if he told Lance to lay off of Pidge for a while, that might only make him act worse in retaliation. 

 

“Yeah, Pidge,” Hunk came to his defense, like the beautiful angel that he was. “He’s not even- oooh wait, I get it. Yeah buddy, that actually makes a lot of sense. He gets fidgety when there's something on his mind, and it's even worse when that something is… you know.”

 

Keith gave Hunk a blank stare, now completely confused. “No?” he said, shrugging his shoulders, his hands out to the sides in a universal ‘what the heck’ gesture.

 

Bafflingly, that made Hunk blush. 

 

“Uh. You know. He wants…” before he can finish, Pidge cuts in.

 

“He needs to get laid” she says bluntly.

 

Keith felt the blood rush into his cheeks faster than Red rushing out of her hanger when she sensed he was in danger.

 

“What?” he yelped, voice slightly higher than usual in shock. “How can I- I'm not even there! He's probably just… being Lance. It has nothing to do with  _ that _ .”

 

Pidge snorted. 

 

“How often does he call you?” she asked knowingly. 

 

“What does that-”

 

“How often?”

 

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know? Every day at least once, sometimes more, but I really don’t see how that has anything to do-”

 

“And is he usually alone?” she cut him off, grinning devilishly.

 

Hunk chuckled then, like the absolute traitor he was. “Oh, oh, and does he ever say stuff like,” he pitched his voice high, doing an eerily good imitation of Lance, though the whine to it was a little overbearing. “Hey, Keith are you alone?”

 

“Or ‘What are you wearing?’” Pidge chimed in, cackling.

 

“Hah, yeah. Or something like ‘aww come on Keith, don't you miss my glorious bod?’”

 

Keith grumbled, crossing his arm in irritation. Mostly he was mad that Lance  _ had  _ said all of those things, if not in those exact words. Even, unfortunately, the ‘bod’ one. 

 

Keith wasn't stupid, nor was he completely oblivious despite what everyone might think. He knew Lance was interested in phone (comm?) sex. It was just that...

 

“Even if he did… I wouldn’t know what to do,” he admitted, shrinking in on himself defensively. Talking came easy to most of the others, but Keith found it more difficult. And the thought expressing  _ that _ kind of thing to Lance, especially when he couldn't see his expression, made him feel too exposed.

 

“Research,” Hunk answered seriously. “Even  _ you _ can’t just go in there flying blind.”

 

Keith squinted, suddenly lost. “I don’t know what my flying has to do with this. Red would just let me see through her eyes anyways.”

 

“Oh my god.” Pidge laughed, and Keith found he didn’t like that exasperatedly fond tone as much when it was meant for him. “What Hunk was trying to say is, you need to be prepared. You know like...ugh, okay I can’t talk about this anymore, I’ll just send you some files.”

 

And that was how he’d ended up spending the better part of his day pouring over the strangest information he’d ever read in his life. Pidge was great at finding oddly specific information when she needed to, but Keith wasn’t exactly certain how  _ some  _ of it related to what he was doing. 

 

The videos specifically were a super weird and unnecessary touch. 

 

But the point was that all of that had led to this moment, with Keith wracking his brain for a way to get things started and cursing his unfortunate group of friends.

 

“Uh,” he continues, trying to buy some time while Lance waits for an answer.

 

Crap, he can’t even remember anything from that list of stupid starters he’d found on the weird alien porn database Pidge had sent. He’d swore he’d only use them in an emergency, since he wasn’t sure “I want to lick your lekku” translated well to human sex, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

 

Quickly, he flicks open a screen, accessing his notes and picking the first one his eyes land on. 

 

“I've been very bad.” 

 

Keith has never,  in his entire life, regretted four  words more. He feels ridiculous and humiliated, his cheeks blazing as he waits for Lance to laugh in his face.

 

Only he doesn’t. 

 

“Woah. Holy, wow! Okay. So this is really happening,” he babbles instead, sounding  _ excited.  _ Like his dreams are coming true in the form of a socially awkward guy, lightyears away from him, saying something that seemed more at home in a cheesy porno than in real life. 

 

“You were bad huh?”

 

Keith listened closely to the dip in Lance’s tone, the subtle sound of blankets shifting in the background. Okay. Maybe this wasn’t going as badly as he thought. 

 

“Very.”

 

Lance’s breathing was far more shallow now, and he made a breathless noise of disbelief at how low and hoarse Keith’s voice had gone. (Thank you to the weird article _ Ask Abbitlki’ia*thquo _ for telling him to ‘speak in a voice that you know pleases your partner's hearing holes. If it gives them pleasure in real life, it will do the same from a distance!’).

 

“I might have to do something about that,” Lance says, smirk evident even through the utter joy in his voice. “But I guess it depends. What did you do, bad boy?”

 

In his research, Keith had come across a term many times. It was translated in a few different ways, from a few different languages, but what it basically came down to was something called “Yes, And.”

 

The concept was pretty simple. To keep things going, you agree and add something that your partner could continue off of. Didn’t seem too hard. 

 

It was time to put his research to work.

 

Scrambling for something,  _ anything,  _ to say, Keith blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“I stabbed someone.” 

 

Silence. 

 

A silence so awkward and all encompassing that it's almost deafening.

 

It lasts just long enough for Keith to think ‘oh fuck’ and then Lance breaks it, his soft confused voice smashing it like a sledgehammer.

 

“Wait, Keith… what?”

 

Shit. Maybe if he hadn’t been psyching himself out with all that research he could have started with something easier. Something they’d actually done instead of this stupid roleplaying stuff that Lance might be good at, but Keith clearly wasn't.

 

“Y-eah. I uh. I was… bad?” he said, trying for damage control without breaking the mood. Maybe he could fix this. He just had to ‘yes and.’

 

“Wait, okay. Hold up, rewind for a second. What do you mean you stabbed someone?!” Lance sounded like he didn't quite believe what he was hearing, his voice getting higher by the second.

 

“In the leg,” Keith said, his mind going blank in panic and mouth running on autopilot. 

 

“Holy crow, Keith. Are you actually serious? I thought you were kidding! When did you stab someone? Who was it?”

 

If he’d been a rational human being, this would have been the point where he said “just kidding, you should have heard how scared you sounded.” Lance would have squawked at him, they’d have laughed it off, and everything would have been fine.

 

Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment it turned out that Keith was not, in fact, a rational human being.

 

“Allura,” he blurted out, his eyes wide in abject horror at the words coming out of his mouth. Oh shit. Shit shit shit.

 

Lance made an indescribable noise on the other end of the connection. “What? You stabbed Allura? Why the heck would you stab Allura? And why was she in your room when you were… Keith what's happening?”

 

No. 

 

No, no no, this was way too out of control. 

 

Time to hit eject.

 

“I have to go,” Keith yelped. In a panic he tore the communicator from his ear and threw it across the room. It clattered against the wall, and fell to the floor, spinning a few times before it came to a stop, the earpiece pointing at him accusingly.

 

He stared at it there, on the floor just watching him. Judging.

 

What the fuck did he just do?

 

He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, praying for a Galra attack. Maybe they would kill him and he’d never have to face Lance again.

 

A few minutes passed in agonized silence (which gave him plenty of time to play that horrific conversation over and over in his head), before a loud buzzing nearly made him jump out of his skin. 

 

Flipping up into a seated position his eyes fell to the culprit with a sense of deep overwhelming dread. 

 

The comm.

 

The comm, which was currently vibrating violently, shimmying it’s way across the floor like some sort of hellish space cockroach out to remind him just how much of a trash heap his life had become.

 

Maybe he could ignore it. Maybe Lance would get tired of trying to reach him and just give up so that Keith could make his escape and begin his life as a hermit on the nearest inhabitable planet. 

 

Or, knowing Lance, he’d just keep trying until Keith went mad from the buzzing. 

 

And crushing it would just make Pidge angry.

 

Tentatively he stood, walking over in quick measured steps before he could talk himself out of it.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Keith, holy mother of Keltenecker, what the heck was that?!” Lance’s voice was loud, bombarding him before he’d even finished his greeting. “I just talked to Allura and she is way less stabbed and way more confused than I thought she was gonna be,” he said, clearly still freaked out. 

 

“I-” he couldn't think of anything to say, and Lance made a distressed sound in his ear. 

 

“Keith what's going on? Are you alright? You're kinda freaking me out here. Was that some kind of code or-”

 

“I'm fine,” Keith cut him off quickly. “I'm just… not good at this.” 

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment. “Keith,” Lance said after a moment, his voice tinged with amusement that made Keith close his eyes with dread. “Did you say you stabbed Allura because you were trying to have phone sex with me and panicked?”

 

“Look, Hunk and Pidge said I needed to practice and you're always telling me not to jump right into things,” he could hear how angry he sounded, but he couldn't stop it now that he'd gotten going. “So when Pidge sent me that porn database I just-”

 

“Pidge sent you porn?!” Lance screeched, interrupting. “What? She's never sent  _ me  _ porn!”

 

“Not the point Lance,” he sighed.

 

“Right, right. Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. Mostly he sounded like he was barely containing his laughter. “D-dude, I can't believe you just,” he trailed off into snickering, and Keith was just about to hang up when he continued. “But seriously babe, why were you even talking about this to them?” 

 

Keith was just about to protest that  _ Lance  _ talked to the whole  _ team  _ about their love life when Lance continued.

 

“Those two aren't qualified to give you advice on phone sex. Dude, Hunk has anxiety so he  _ always _ has to prepare literally  _ everything _ way in advance. But that is  _ so _ not your style. And even if Pidge  _ wasn't  _ messing with you, she's only ever had sex with that weird cloud of dust that might actually have been the embodiment of the Internet. What would she know about phone sex? Cyber sex… maybe...”

 

Keith had to admit that he made a good point. But still…

 

“Lance, I told you I stabbed Allura. I don't think I can blame this whole thing on them.”

 

He hadn't realized how defeated he sounded until Lance hummed softly, worried. 

 

“Come on Keith. I mean, someday we're totally gonna laugh about this. Like, someday very soon, and we'll be laughing really really hard. But it's not that bad? I mean, you just got too in your own head. You've always been the best at instinct. It drives me crazy sometimes, but it's also what I like about you. Out of the bedroom  _ and  _ in it.”

 

Keith grunted, not sure what to say, but also slightly touched.

 

“Seriously,” Lance continued, mistaking his silence for disagreement. “Remember the day Shiro, Pidge and I left? I had hickeys for a week. In the most interesting places too. It was  _ mind blowing. _ And you didn't plan that, did you.”

 

He hadn't planned it. He'd just grabbed Lance before they'd even finished dinner and marched him to their room, driven crazy by the way Lance had kept casting looks at him and the thought that he wouldn't be able to go with him that night. 

 

“Maybe,” he sighed. “I just wish I hadn’t ruined things today. I know you’ve been hinting at this.”

 

“Hey, I'm not that great at it either. I mean definitely better than you but-” Keith wanted to contend that but, well, Lance wasn’t wrong. Still, he gave a displeased grunt, which his boyfriend decided to gloss right over. “I sounded  _ so _ dumb before you decided to stab Allura in the leg. I mean, I’m sure it was hot because it  _ is _ me after all, but the whole ‘I’m gonna punish you’ vibey thing felt weird. I’ve never- uh, I mean  _ we've  _ never really done that before so.”

 

Keith felt his lips quirk up for the first time since making a fool of himself. 

 

“You seemed like you were enjoying it,” he said, maybe just the slightest bit teasing. 

 

Lance scoffed. 

 

“Dude, of course I was! Not because of the cheesy scenario though. It was just… you. Like, you being willing to do that with me. It was nice. And really hot too.”

 

Keith was at once both infinitely glad that Lance wasn’t there to see him blush, and miserable that he couldn’t touch him. The distance between them seemed so much further all of a sudden, the ache in his limbs to be close to Lance was almost too big to bear. Especially when it would take so little time to just go. Fly Red to him and just  _ be  _ together. He missed him.

 

But he didn’t say any of that. 

 

“Yeah. I guess that didn't work out,” he replied instead. 

 

Lance hummed. “Weeeeell,” he said, drawing the word out and immediately tempering Keith’s sentimental thoughts with a tinge of annoyance. “We could try again?”

 

“I think I’ve already stabbed the mood in the leg,” Keith deadpans. 

 

Lance snorts with laughter. It’s undignified, and unappealing, and honestly sounds a little bit like he’s choking on his own spit, which is gross. 

 

Keith loves it anyways.

 

“Okay no, we gotta do it now,” he protested.  “You just made an actual  _ good _ joke. I’ve never been so turned on in my life.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh as well, quieter than Lance, but no less enthusiastically. “Sure. Should I tell you knock knock jokes until you come?” 

 

Lance's responding ‘pffft’ followed by joyous laughter was probably illegal on at least twenty planets for warming too many hearts. “Please no. But uh, I  _ am  _ actually a little bit hard.”

 

“Seriously? From the stabbing joke?”

 

“No! From thinking about the other night,” Lance said, as though it was obvious. Which, actually now that he thought about it did make a lot more sense than the joke thing.

 

“Oh,” he said eloquently.

 

“Yeah, oh.”  That annoyingly confrontational tone that Keith was used to by now didn’t seem as annoying in this context. In fact, it made him think about lips crashing hard against his, hips rolling as Lance whispered dirty words about how much longer he could last, and soft hands handling him roughly in the nicest of ways. 

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

Lance seemed to have been holding his breath, if the quiet exhale is anything to judge by.

 

“That kiss,” he said, almost carefully. “Right before I left.” 

 

If Keith closes his eyes he can almost see the expression that had been on Lance's face as he'd grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving the the room to head to the hangers. How his eyes had closed, a moan tripping it's way from his lips as Keith had crowded him back against the wall and kissed him fiercely.

 

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough again. “That was a good kiss.”

 

Lance scoffed. “Good? Good?! You practically dry humped me against the wall. I couldn't see straight the whole way to Blue.” 

 

Keith chuckled lowly. “I didn't want you to go without a proper goodbye.”

 

“Oh. So the three hour sex marathon that preceded that kiss wasn’t a good enough goodbye?” 

 

“No,” he answered, feeling the first stirrings of arousal since this whole disaster had begun. “You've been gone for almost two earth weeks. I should have had you in there all day.” 

 

Lance's breath goes shuddery on the exhale, and Keith relishes in that well known satisfaction of knowing he's affecting him. 

 

“All day huh?” Lance asks, coy. “That's a long time to keep me occupied.” 

 

It's a challenge and a suggestion all at once, and Keith can't help but be grateful for it. “Believe me, I could do it. All it takes is a few kisses and I can pretty much throw you on the bed like a rag doll.” 

 

Lance made an offended noise. “Are you calling me easy?”

 

Keith just smiled and ignored the question. “I could kiss your neck, grind my hips down against you, and you'd be practically tripping all over yourself to get your clothes off. I'd make your legs shake so hard that you wouldn't be able to stand before we started round two.”

 

“You  _ are _ calling me easy,” Lance decided, far more breathless than offended now. 

 

“Aren't you?”

 

“Right now? Very,” Lance admitted, sounding eager. “I'm already touching myself.”

 

The growl that escaped from Keith at that was half born of arousal, half of frustration. 

 

“That should be my hand,” he groaned, unable to stop himself.

 

“Believe me, I'm imagining it is.” Lance sounded breathless and wistful, and Keith wholeheartedly believed him. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Keith was hoping to get an explanation of those dirty thoughts he knew would be running through Lance’s head at a mile a minute. Instead he received a shuddering exhale and a smile laden voice saying “ I’ve got my cock in my hand. Went straight for the gold, like someone else I know.”

 

“Not yet,” Keith demanded, before he even knew what he was saying. Lance groaned at him, which was admittedly more amusing than arousing when he sounded so annoyed.

 

“Oh, now that I'm not there you wanna take your time, huh?” Lance grumbled. 

 

Keith huffed in amusement. “Did you stop?”

 

“Yes, bossy. I stopped.” He sounded so pouty that Keith couldn’t help but laugh at him a little.

 

“Good,” he said. “Tease your nipples.” 

 

Keith wasn’t exactly sure where this was coming from. Usually not having Lance with him was enough to make him second guess every word he said, but something about being in this moment with him seemed to erase every inhibition, as though it was Keith causing the delicious moan that Lance made on the other end of the line.

 

Lance made a breathy sound that indicated he was doing exactly as he was told. “Mmm. Yeah, that's nice.” 

 

Keith smirked, an idea coming to him that he was sure Lance would both love and hate. “Pinch them,” he ordered, his hand drifting down to stroke his cock.

 

“Ah! You jerk,” Lance laughed, the sound shuddery and more gasp than anything. 

 

Keith imagined him arching his back, hands toying with his nipples, doing everything he said. The image sent a thrill of burning heat through his stomach, his cock at full mast now, and throbbing. 

 

“You like it,” he answered, tone playful and knowing. “Do it again.”

 

The sound Lance made this time was downright  _ filthy. _

 

“Lance. God, I want to see you,” Keith found himself saying, breathless and needy.

 

“Fuck. Okay fuck, hold on,” there was a rustling sound as Lance scrambled to pull up a screen. They didn’t normally do this for their calls, mostly because while Pidge’s coms could be set to completely private, these video calls could be accessed by any of the paladins, or Allura or Coran.

 

But at the moment, it seemed that neither of them cared about the risk.

 

Keith took the opportunity of Lance starting the video call to shed his boxers. He was just kicking them aside when a screen opened, revealing a very naked Lance, with a sweet and almost shy smile on his blushing face. 

 

“Hey there Samurai,” he drawled, leaning back on the bed in a lazy sprawl meant to show off the dark, lean lines of his body. 

 

Keith licked his lips, eyes drawn to his erection. “Hi,” he managed, mouth dry.

 

“You like what you see?” Lance drew a hand down his chest, down his hip to his thigh. 

 

Keith nodded, short of breath as his eyes lovingly traced every curve and line of Lance's body. 

 

“I can tell,” Lance said, biting his lip as his gaze dropped to Keith's lap. Keith wasn't exactly sure when he'd started touching himself, but at Lance's obvious interest he slowed his hand, using the bead of precum at the tip to make the slide more slick. Making it a show. 

 

“Holy hell Keith. That's  _ dirty _ .”

 

“Mmm,” he agreed. “It'd be even better if it was your mouth instead.”

 

Keith was blessed with the sight of Lance's cock actually  _ twitching  _ as he groaned. “Fuck, Keith. You have no idea how badly I want to.” His fingers tapped their way down his stomach, closer to his straining erection. “Can I touch myself now?”

 

Keith nodded, staring transfixed as Lance’s hand wrapped around his cock.  

 

“Ah. Wanna be on my knees doing this,” Lance whined, “have my lips stretched around you.”

  
  


“Show me.”

 

Lance looked up, confusion in his pretty blue eyes. 

 

“Show me what you'd do to me  if you were here,” Keith clarified, jolting at a particularly slow pass of his palm over the head of his cock.

 

The confusion lingered for a second longer before Lance realized what Keith meant. “And you thought you were bad at this,” he teased, running two fingertips along his wet bottom lip.

 

Keith had to bite back a groan as Lance smirked before slipping them past his lips and making a show of sucking on them. Keith ate up the sight like a starving man. 

 

Lance's eyes went hazy with lust as he watched Keith watch him suck his fingers, his other hand pumping his dick in fast, tight strokes.

 

“You need to come back soon,” Keith moaned, speeding up to match Lance’s pace. “I need to feel you.”

 

Lance pulled his fingers from his mouth, tongue chasing them, making his lips shiny and wet. “Need you to fuck me,” he said, trailing his spit-slicked fingers down his inner thigh and over his balls. “God, it feels like forever since we’ve fucked.”

 

Keith grunted in response. His breathing was coming in short staccato pants now, the heat coiling tighter and tighter as he neared his orgasm. 

 

Lance grinned lazily, and in one fluid motion flipped himself over face down on the bed. “Come on Keith. I know you’re close. Just a little bit more.” 

 

The way he lifted his hips, spreading his legs and  _ presenting  _ his ass as though he couldn’t wait to be fucked… the way Keith could see his dick hanging hard and heavy between his legs… it damn near shorted out Keith’s brain. 

 

“Fuck, Lance. Gonna grab you the moment you get back,” he panted, fisting his cock harder and faster. “Gonna keep you in our room all day. Fuck you, have you fuck me and- I’m… I’m-”

 

Lance chose that moment to press his forehead against the pillow, spreading himself and dragging his still-wet finger over his hole. 

 

Keith came with a cry, his vision whiting out as he tossed his head back and rode out pilse after pulse of pleasure. 

 

When he came back to his senses Lance was on his side, his hand dragging over his hard cock in desperate strokes. His face scrunched up and so serious that Keith almost wanted to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, come on Lance. I want to see,” he rasped out, voice deep and lazy. “Come for me. Let me see you. You’re so gorgeous-”

 

That tipped Lance over the edge, white splattering up onto his chest in a line that Keith suddenly desperately wanted to lick. 

 

“So pretty,” he breathed, grinning along with Lance as they both came down from the high. 

 

“Mmm. Flatterer,” Lance accused, turning onto his back and stretching like a cat in the sunlight. “God I miss you. I want those good good cuddles now, you know?”

 

Keith huffed, already starting to clean himself up while Lance lounged bonelessly on the bed. 

 

“You do too,” Lance teased, clearly not satisfied with that response. He stretched his arms above his head lazily and smirked at him. “You want to hold me. You’re a big ol’ softy.” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, tossing the tissue he’d used to wipe his stomach into the trash without even looking. “Of course I do. We’re dating.” 

 

Bafflingly, this just seemed to make Lance puff up as though he’d won a non-existent argument. “You loooooove me!” Lance crooned triumphantly. 

 

With his hair sticking up every which way and a goofy smile on his face, Lance looked absolutely ridiculous. He was sweaty and covered in cum, and should have been entirely unappealing. But he wasn't. 

 

“Yeah. I do,” Keith said, voice and expression soft. 

 

Lance’s resulting smile was sweet as pie and warmer than sunlight.

 

“Love you too.”

 

Lance yawned, his eyes closing slowly. He looked so content that Keith couldn't bring himself to speak for a moment, wanting to take in the sight of his boyfriend happy for as long as he could. 

 

But eventually the threat of Lance falling asleep became very real. “Go sleep,” Keith said, smiling as Lance started slightly. 

 

“Mmm. Don’t wanna,” he protested, even as he snuggled deeper into his mattress. “Could you uh… stay? Until I’m sleeping.”

 

Keith blinked, looking away as he was filled with an almost overwhelming warm glow of affection. “Okay.”

 

The answer, though short, seemed to translate properly, because when Keith turned his eyes back to Lance he was smiling as he made himself comfortable, using the sheets to wipe himself off, and tossing them to the side to cocoon himself in just a blanket. “Night, Keith. See you soon?”

 

“Yeah, Lance. See you soon.” 

 

Keith smiled softly to himself as he watched Lance’s breathing even out. His hand hovered for a second over the holo screen, before hesitantly settling back on the bed, leaving it open. As nice as it had been to enjoy a few blessed snore-free nights at first, he had to admit that he had started to miss the sound. 

 

As if on cue, Lance made a noise that could only be described as a blend of something you’d hear from a pig and from a slime alien, drool dripping out of his open mouth.

 

With a tired, but undoubtedly pleased sigh, Keith let himself relax. The threat of the others finding them passed out together on screen in the morning seemed far away at the moment. And being able to hear Lance breathing (and snoring) was worth the teasing he knew they’d be subjected to if they were found out.

 

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. The barely there sound of Lance breathing and the louder snores lulled him to sleep faster than he had in weeks. 

 

And that night when he dreamed, it was of bright blue eyes and soft sun-browned arms wrapped around him. Even in his dreams, nothing else had ever felt more like home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculousness was inspired by this tumblr post: http://rexuality.tumblr.com/post/66498036416/amazign-one-time-i-was-trying-to-dirty-talk


End file.
